Expectations
by LittleLadyJay
Summary: Merida had never expected for her three suitors to come back after the bear incident a few months ago, then again Merida didn't know what to expect from them or herself.
1. Chapter 1

Young Macguffin stood at the back of the boat just as he'd done on his previous trip to Castle DunBroch, and like the first time around he was nervous. A few months had passed since the bear incident with the Queen. His father had thought it was high time he tried to win the fair princess's heart. When he tried to protest, his father had given him a stern look and that was the end of that.

It's not that the Young Macguffin didn't like the princess rather the opposite. He liked her too much. The bonnie lass had hit a bullseye not only on every target but on his own heart as well. He remembered what a sight she was when she pulled back her hood and revealed her fiery hair, curls bouncing slightly as she declared she'd be shooting for her own hand.

He remembered watching her, mouth agape as she hit his target and moved on from the next to the next all the while thinking red might be his new favorite color. The young lad didn't stand a chance against the princess, no he didn't stand a chance against Merida.

A slight thud took our young suitor out of his thoughts as he realized that the boat had docked already. Preoccupied by his own thoughts he had failed to notice that his clan was not the only one here. His father was busily exchanging "greetings" with the other lords. He looked around and spotted Wee Dingwall close behind his father. The wee lad had a far off look on his face and his eyes focused on nothing in particular.

Looking around once more he soon spotted Young Macintosh flexing his muscles as a group of girls screamed and swooned for him. Young Macguffin heard Lord Macintosh boasting to the other lords that his son had the best chance of catching the princess's attention since he was the best looking of the bunch. Lord Dingwall rolled his eyes and said wee Dingwall was a far better match since he was closer to the princess's age. Lord Macguffin proceeded by saying that his young lad was stronger than the other two put together and that strength would impress the princess.

He groaned a bit. It was times like these that he wished his father would keep his nose out of his business. Sure, he had a small chance because Wee Dingwall said himself last time he didn't want to be there. Plus, Young Macguffin could tell Wee Dingwall wasn't all completely there, but when it came to Young Macintosh his chances looked slim. Of course the Princess would pick Macintosh and not him. He was better looking and very popular with the lasses if the group of girls following him had anything to say about it. Young Macguffin was none of these things, he wasn't the popular sort and talking with girls was always difficult on account of his shyness…and accent.

How could he possibly have a chance with the Princess?

It didn't stop him from trying though.


	2. What a mess

Merida's Perspective

Merida sat next to her father in the throne room waiting for the lords and their sons to make their grand entrance. She really hadn't expected them to return so soon, she had thought that the lads would find love closer to home, not come poking around here. She sighed, she wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready for her heart to be won yet. She still had so much she would have liked to do, like take over the kingdom by herself...maybe or travel.

Oh, how she'd give anything to run out of the room, straight to the stables where she'd take Angus and never return. Aye, she would have liked very much to be selfish but given the last time she was resulted with a queen becoming a bear. She decided against running away. Who knows? Perhaps this time, things wouldn't seem so staged and awkward with the lords and their sons.

Before a guard could announce the arrival of the clans there they were. The way they burst through the doors reminded Merida that this would indeed be very awkward. Her eyes shifted to her mother. Elinor caught her daughter's eyes and gave her a small reassuring smile. This made Merida feel a wee bit better not that she'd ever tell anyone that.

Fergus was currently welcoming the clans and just as before was struggling to find the right words until his queen stepped in and saved him.

"My lords, I thank you for making the long and tiresome journey. As we all know, we've agreed to let the young ones find love on their own time. So for the next few weeks the young lads will take turns getting to know the princess. I wish the best of luck to them." Elinor said.

Fergus leaned close to his daughter and whispered "They'll need it." Merida rolled her eyes but smiled a bit.

Lord Macintosh stepped forward and bowed before speaking "My lady queen, that was beautiful and I thank ye for your blessing." He smirked and turned to his son "But we all know that my son will be victorious in his pursuits."

"He wasn't so victorious last time." Lord Macguffin replied.

"At least my son hit the target. Which is more than can be said about your lad." Lord Macintosh snapped.

"Well at least my son didn't throw a tantrum upon missing the mark." Lord Macguffin said as he patted Young Macguffin's shoulder.

Lord Dingwall raised his voice and proudly boasted "Well my son bested both your lads."

"Sheer luck" cried Lord Macguffin.

No sooner had the words left the Lord's mouth when a fist connected with it. Soon the entire room had broken out into a brawl. Merida knew this was going to happen, she should have left when she had the chance. She noticed her father had disappeared from her side and was currently engaged in a fight with Lord Dingwall. She looked over to see her brothers occasionally drop a weapon on someone's foot or trip them. Her mother sighed and looked annoyed and Merida could tell that she also found these fights pointless.

She spied Wee Dingwall scrapping around and letting punches fly. He wasn't someone she was interested in. The lad's mind seemed to only focus when he was fighting but other than that the blond wore a spacey look most of the time. Plus, he had made it very clear that he didn't want to be here last time and she was thankful for that.

She looked for her next suitor and her eyes landed on Young Macintosh. Her eyes met his and he smirked at her. She scoffed, He tried to impress her by showing her his strength only to be hit in the back of the head by a rival clan's member. Merida had to bite back a laugh, her mother wouldn't approve of her laughing at the poor boy's expense, no matter how full of himself he was.

Merida turned to her mother and asked "You're not going to stop them?"

"What's the point? They'll only start back up again." Elinor said. Merida sighed and slumped a bit in her seat to which Elinor said "With this mess going on, no one would notice you if you slipped out for some fresh air."

Merida seemed a bit shocked by this usually her mom would expect her to sit there until everyone had been greeted and formalities were taken care of.

Elinor sensed her daughter's hesitation and smiled at her "Go on then, I'll make up some excuse about how you couldn't stand the ruckus and needed fresh air."

Merida smiled gratefully at her mother and began to make her way to one of the exits. She had to step over a few bodies and weapons but she didn't mind, anything to get away from this mess.

"Princess look out!" yelled someone. Merida looked in that direction to see an axe flying towards her. She stood frozen. Everything seemed to slow down, she could hear her mother screaming her name telling her to move yet she couldn't.

She gave a small shriek as she was picked up and moved. She watched as the axe landed and embedded itself where she had been standing. She noted that she was still being held and turned to the stranger.

Blue eyes met blue. Red hair cascaded on top of blonde hair that was tied back in two braids. They were nose to nose. That is where Merida found her third suitor Young Macguffin.


	3. Teasing words

Young MacGuffins Perspective

He hadn't been prepared. Nothing could have prepared him for this moment. He could feel his face heating up when her eyes met his. He knew he had to let go but something was telling him not to. He saw her lips moving but did not register any words that came forth.

This was closer than he ever thought he'd get to the princess. He took some time to study her face, not letting the opportunity slip by. He noticed she had the most endearing freckles upon her cheeks which contrasted against her paleness. He could feel a few wild curls caressing his face and noted how close she was. He found himself unexpectedly leaning forward a bit.

"….. Macguffin." She said. He snapped from his stupor like trance. She remarked clearly embarrassed. "C-Could you put me down…please."

There went his infernal face again heating up as he noticed she was still in his arms. He put her down gingerly.

"Thank you…. for saving me." She said. She avoided eye contact and tried to look anywhere else but his face. He nodded.

Their awkward moment was broken when the queen rushed over to her daughter. He watched the queen check and make sure the princess was indeed alright before turning to him and thanking him. The queen proceeded to lead the princess out of the room. Once the door shut it was only seconds before the teasing commenced.

His father came up and slapped him on the back. "Good job lad!" He chuckled. His clan cried out in approval. The other clans threw around teasing words, even the bear king Fergus remarked what a noble lad he was for saving the fair princess while chuckling.

How Young Macguffin wished he could disappear at that moment.

Young Macintosh's comments weren't welcomed either "Up to tricks Macguffin? Trying to sweep her off her feet so to speak." He smirked and the room burst into laughter.

Aye he was never going to live this down was he?

The laughter died instantly when the doors burst open to reveal a very livid queen. She slowly and regally made her way to her throne. Once she reached her destination she turned to the lords and their clansmen.

"Now then." She started. "There will be no more fighting. Is that perfectly clear?" The clansmen nodded quietly. The lords attempted to apologize but Elinor raised her hand and stopped them.

"All this fighting nearly cost me my daughter. If it hadn't been for Young Macguffin she would have…..." the words buried themselves in the Queen's throat. She sighed and took a moment to collect herself. "It's been a long day and I'm pretty sure you're all tired. My maids will show you to your rooms where you can rest before dinner."

The Queen was about to make her exit when she stopped. "One more thing my dear lords. I'd like to commend Young Macguffin's actions and give him my blessing….and anyone caught teasing the young lad will have to answer to me." She smiled warmly at Young Macguffin and exited the room once more.

Young Macguffin was grateful for the extra support from the queen, what he was not so happy about was the small snickers he heard behind him. He only hoped that everything would be forgotten by dinner. Judging by the enormous grin his father currently wore told him he was hoping for too much.


	4. Shall we dance?

**Merida's Perspective**

Dinner time had rolled around much too soon for her liking. She really hadn't wanted to attend but her mother wouldn't hear of it. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Sure she had to sit with her suitors but at least they weren't bringing up the events from earlier. She was seated between Young Macintosh and Young Macguffin. Wee Dingwall sat across from her. They spent the better portion of dinner chatting away. Occasionally Young Macintosh would try to impress her with tales of his experiences in battle, she would just roll her eyes and laugh.

They were all getting along well enough, that is until the Queen decided it was time for some festivities.

Musicians began bringing their instruments to life and filling the room with a joyous song. Merida sat there and watched, slowly pairs began to dance. Why even her mother and father were dancing. That was such a rare sight to see on account of that her father wasn't exactly the most graceful dancer.

She felt some movement on her left side and looked up to see Young Macintosh standing. He held his hand out to her and asked "Might I have this dance?"

She wanted to say no but she had caught her mother's gaze. Her mother made a motion for her to go on and dance with the lad. She sighed mentally, now she really had to dance with him. She placed her hand in his and with all the graciousness she could muster answered "I'd love to."

He led her to the dance floor where he proceeded to try and "romance" her.

"My dear princess, you're the fairest lass I've ever laid eyes on." He said. He gave her a small spin and continued "Hair the color of a setting sun and eyes that rival the sky after the rain has cleared away."

"You're far too kind." She answered. Young Macintosh gave her a dazzling smile and Merida had to resist the urge to gag. He was far too good at this courting business. She wondered how many a poor lass had fallen for such pretty words. Pretty words meant nothing for a bold lass like her. She had always believed that actions spoke louder than any words could ever speak.

Her eyes wandered around and landed on Young Macguffin. She noticed the look on his face. A look of disappointment and sadness. He noticed her and shyly smiled at her, she was about to smile in return but Young Macintosh had turned them so that she no longer saw Young Macguffin.

Merida looked up at Young Macintosh and noticed something frightening. His face was mere inches away from hers! She let out a shriek and pushed him back with all her might. He landed on the floor with a very loud ufff. The room went completely silent and she could feel everyone watching her. Before she could think her legs moved on their own accord and she ran out of the room. She ran straight outside.

She made her way to a nearby field. She walked far enough to be alone but close enough that she could still see the lights of the castle. She sat there, trying her hardest to process what had just happened.

 **Young Macguffin's Perspective**

"If you're going to pout like that, you should have asked her to dance." Wee Dingwall said.

"A dinnae ken _(I don't know_ ) …." He started to say but Dingwall interrupted him.

"I know you like the little princess." He said. He took a swig of some drink and continued on "It's not that hard to pick up. Especially the way you reacted earlier when you saved her. You looked like you wanted to kiss her then."

Young Macguffin blushed but didn't deny it. Rather than answering he turned his back on Dingwall.

He heard Dingwall chuckle behind him. "See" Dingwall said "that just proves it."

Young Macguffin proceeded to ignore Dingwall. He took to looking around the room instead. He spied the king and queen dancing rather closely. He noticed that the music had become slower and held more emotion. He caught a flash of red and his eyes followed.

He saw Macintosh talking to the princess. He felt a bit jealous that it wasn't him who was guiding her out there. He couldn't stop the small bit of disappointment that had settled in. He caught her eye and smile to her.

Macintosh turned her around and glared at the Young Macguffin before he smirked. Young Macguffin gave him a confused look before he noticed Macintosh's face creeping closer to Merida's. Young Macguffin stood at that moment and was about to call out, when the princess beat him to it. He watched the lass push the scoundrel to the floor before she ran out.

He followed.


	5. 3 lords discussing

**King Fergus's Perspective**

Fergus had seen everything, well most of it anyway. He was busying dancing with Elinor when he heard a feminine scream. He turned round and saw his daughter dashing off while the Macintosh lad was on the floor. He let out a laugh, the lad's expression was just to priceless something between anger and shock.

Elinor had left his side to help the lad and was now defusing the tension in the room.

Once Fergus heard the music start up again he decided that he had enough dancing for one night. Besides he didn't think Elinor would appreciate him accidentally stepping on her feet any more than she had too. He made his way over to the lords and could tell they were arguing amongst themselves. Lord Dingwall looked just about ready to murder Lord Macintosh. Lord Macguffin on the other hand was laughing and eating watching the two go back and forth.

"Alright then? What's this?" Fergus asked them as he took a seat by them.

Lord Dingwall spoke "Aren't you the least bit angry?! His son tried to kiss your daughter." Lord Dingwall being the more traditional of the bunch thought that kissing should be between official couples and be left to private moments. He never went around kissing his wife in public unless it was absolutely necessary.

Fergus raised an eyebrow and answered "No, should I be?"

"Yes! If she was my daughter I'd be fuming. It's not appropriate for lads to be kissing lasses when they aren't even betrothed." Lord Dingwall said. "You should throw Clan Macintosh out for this."

Lord Macintosh looked astounded then replied back angrily "Ah! So that's what this is all about! You're just mad that my boy had enough guts to try and make a move."

"Rubbish!" Lord Dingwall cried out. "My lad has plenty of guts but he's a decent lad compared to yours!"

"Are you saying my son is indecent!" Lord Macintosh asked.

"Well if the feathers fit the fine bird then yes!" Lord Dingwall said. "Just looked at the way the lad flounces around the ladies, he's got them swooning and sighing like a bunch of idiots. Who's to say he hasn't you know."

Lord Macintosh drew his sword and pointed it at Lord Dingwall. "I've had just about enough of you!" He yelled. Lord Dingwall was about to retort when...

"SHUT IT!" Fergus yelled. "Now calm down you two, there's no need to be fighting over this."

"And why not?" asked Lord Dingwall. "Aren't you worried about the safety of the Princess's virtue?"

"Not at all" replied Fergus. He took a swig of some wine. "My daughter is more than capable of taking care of herself. Years of training her with sword and arrow proved that. Besides I trust your lads will behave themselves accordingly."

Lord Macguffin spoke up at that moment "That's right! Besides the lad hit the floor before he got close enough." He let out a hearty laugh and the lords joined in except Lord Macintosh.

"Well he just surprised her that's all." Lord Macintosh said.

"That wasn't surprise that was terror. At least she didn't react that way to my son saving her" Lord Macguffin joked.

Lord Dingwall spoke up at that moment "No, of course not! But I believe your lad also tried to kiss the princess."

"You have no proof of that!" Lord Macguffin retorted. He glared at Lord Dingwall and all Fergus could do was sigh. There was no such thing as a friendly chat with the lords. Every discussion either led to accusing words or outright declarations of war. None of them ever went through with it though he thanked his Queen for that.

"Aye I do! We all saw it! The lad held her in his arms far too long if you ask me." Lord Dingwall said. He went on "Your lad's going to be mighty hurt when the princess choses Wee Dingwall."

"Oh and what makes you so sure she'll chose your son over mine." Lord Macguffin asked Lord Dingwall.

"Trust me the lad may not look like much but he's better at tactics than yours. Sure good lucks and strength only get you so far in life." He said as he looked at Lord Macguffin and Macintosh. "But it's brains that will help you succeed." He proudly puffed out his chest.

All was quiet at the table before Fergus and the lords erupted in laughter.

"If your son is sooo smart than why hasn't he shown that he is?" Lord Macintosh asked between bouts of laughter.

"A genius doesn't show he's a genius right away. He lulls his enemies in a false sense of security before crushing them!" Lord Dingwall said as he proceeded to crush a blueberry tart for show. "He's smarter than both your lads." He said as he pointed to the lords.

"Oh if he's so smart then why is he sitting there staring off instead of rushing after the princess?" Lord Macguffin asked.

"Well he clearly saw…. that…she was distressed and needed to be alone. "Lord Dingwall struggled to answer. "That's the gentlemen-ish thing to do."

Lord Macguffin took a bite of his pork chop. He then proceeded to say between mouthfuls "No, the correct thing to do was to chase the lass and make sure she was alright."

Lord Macintosh agreed with him and Lord Dingwall shook his head in disapproval.

"Besides," Lord Macguffin started "My lad's already followed her."

Fergus turned to look where the suitors where seated and indeed found that the Young Macguffin was gone.


	6. Closing the gap

**Young Macguffin's Perspective**

He followed her.

He followed her and found her sitting upon a big stone muttering to herself. He couldn't quite make out most of what she was saying. He occasionally caught a word or two, something about pushy suitors and kissing. He wanted to reach out to her, to calm her but the lad was beginning to get cold feet. Whatever bravery he had was beginning to fade away like mists on the hills on an early morning.

He decided to speak before he lost any more of his nerve "Princess?"

He saw her whip her head to look at him wild curls bouncing every which way. She looked shock for a moment before recognition settled in. She glared at him.

"What are you doing here!" she snapped.

That caught him off guard. What was he doing here? He had wanted to…no had needed to see if she was alright. Young Macguffin answered "Ah cam tae see if yer okay. _(I came to see if you're okay)_ "

She gave him a puzzled looked, which slowly changed to realization. She sighed and blew a stray curl from her face. "Sorry, about snapping at you. I was just upset about what happened earlier…" she said.

"Tis a'richt. ( _it's alright)_ " He replied. He sat down next to the big stone she was on. They settled into a silence which disheartened him a bit. He had followed her with the intention of making sure she was alright, but as always his shyness prevented him from saying anything. Sometimes he wished he could be more outspoken like his father. Lord Macguffin certainly had no trouble speaking his mind or comforting others. He remembered as a child how his father would comfort his mother and sisters during challenging times.

"Are you…...?" Merida started but stopped. She shook her head as if trying to rid a thought from her mind. Instead she looked down at him and asked "What are your thoughts on this whole winning my heart business?"

Young Macguffin wasn't expecting that. He thanked whatever gods were on his side that it was dark for he could feel his face turning red. It was a heavy question. To her it might have been out of curiosity but to him the answer weighed heavily upon his chest.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She said quietly.

"Na, a'm waantin' tae answer bit _(No, I want to answer but)_ " the words slowly died on the tip of his tongue. He opted for asking her instead "Whit ur yer thoughts? ( _What are your thoughts?)"_

"My thoughts?" she asked. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Well to be honest, I wasn't expecting you three to come back. I was hoping that you would look for love elsewhere." She said. "A few months ago I was angry to be _won,_ like I was some trophy. I wasn't ready to give up my freedom just because everyone expected me to follow tradition."

"Tis unnerstaunable. _(It's understandable)."_ Young Macguffin stated.

Merida looked at him with surprise "It is?" she asked hopefully.

He answered "Aye. Ah wis scared as weel _… (Yes. I was scared as well…...)"_ She was looking at him expectantly. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked back up at her before answering "Bit ah fun something tae treasure whin ah arrived _. (But I found something to treasure when I arrived.)"_

He took her hand in his.

 **Merida's Perspective**

Her eyes widened a bit and she looked down. Suddenly the grass had become very interesting for our young princess. Curse him she thought, he was supposed to agree with her. She was hoping that she had found an ally when it came to this whole courting business but found an enemy instead.

She turned to look back to him and he was smiling at her. Well if he was her enemy she didn't really mind…. that much. The boy was sweet but he could just be putting on an act. He could just be after the throne like that pompous ass Macintosh. A part of Merida hoped that what he said was an act so that she could put up her walls and not let him in. Another part (a very small tiny part) told her to ask what his words really meant.

"Princess." He said. He was standing now and she realized just how tall the lad was. How could a lad be this tall? They were face to face at the moment and in a moment of boldness Merida pressed her forehead against his. She saw his eyes widen and she could feel heat radiating from his face. Her heart fluttered a bit.

"Macguffin?" she asked.

"Aye _(Yes)"_ He answered rather quietly.

"Why did you save me earlier?" she asked.

He looked down clearly wrestling with himself on whether to answer or not. He stood still for a bit and looked back up at her and said "Ah heard ye scream 'n' something ben tellt me tae move...so ah did. _(I heard you scream and something inside told me to move...so I did)."_

She felt her insides grow warm. She should have left it at that, but she was curious and wanted to know more. Yes, curiosity could get even the wisest of souls in trouble but she had to know. "When you rescued me earlier….it looked like you….it felt like…...I thought…...you were going to kiss me." she said timidly.

His eyes widened slightly. She giggled at the fact that she had thought of something so silly it wasn't possible.

"Ah was... _(I was…..)"_ He answered very quietly. Merida heard it all the same and she could feel her face heating up. She told herself to stop being silly, that any minute now he would pull away from her and laugh telling her it was all a joke.

He didn't pull away, instead he took her hand and put it on his chest, over his heart. She could feel the rapid pitter patter it was making and her own heart began to mimic his.

In a moment of bravery, she asked "Macguffin…. would you like to kiss me?"

"Aye( _Yes)"_ was all he said before Merida closed the gap between them.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes. He had answered yes. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. It was a small quick kiss but it left a burning sensation upon his cheeks. She was staring at him. He could clearly see that she was just as embarrassed as he was and for that he smiled to her. She returned the smiled and he felt a small flicker of courage light up somewhere within him. He reached out to her and cupped her cheek before he kissed her again.

She pulled back and laughed. He felt a bit hurt that she had laughed at him. She must have seen his expression for she leaned forward once more and pressed a kiss upon his cheek.

"So.." she said "We should be getting back inside before anyone misses us."

"True." He answered her.

She made a move to get off the stone, he offered her a hand and she gladly accepted. Once she was down he thought she would have let go of his hand but she didn't. They walked back to the castle hand in hand until they reached the door that led to the throne room, that is where they said their goodbyes for the night.

They entered back into the throne room. Young Macguffin joined his father while Merida made her way to her room.

* * *

 **Young Macguffin's Perspective**

He sat down by his father's side and reached for some wine. He felt incredibly parched at the moment and needed something to distract his mind from fleeting kisses.

"So lad, how's the princess?" asked Lord Macintosh. The rest of the lords turned to look at Young Macguffin. He suddenly felt very tiny under their gazes.

"She's a'richt. _(She's alright)"_ He answered before chugging down some more drink.

"You didn't do anything indecent? Did you?" asked Lord Dingwall. All the while eyeing Young Macguffin suspiciously.

Young Macguffin almost choked on his drink but managed to gulp it down. He shook his head furiously.

"Leave him alone." His father growled at Lord Dingwall. "The lad did nothing "indecent"! All he did was make sure she was alright after nearly being frightened to death by Young Macintosh's face!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lord Macintosh cried out indignantly.

"It means your son's face is a menace to the royal court." Lord Macguffin answered as he chuckled.

"Not true! There's many a lass pining over my son's beauty!" Lord Macintosh defended. "Besides if you think my son's face is a menace then where does that leave your lad?"

Lord Macguffin glared at Lord Macintosh.

"Your son isn't exactly a looker you know! In fact, I'd say he's looks more like a bear than Mor'du ever did!" Lord Macintosh proclaimed as he slapped his knee and laughed. His clansmen joined him and even a few men from the Dingwall clan proceeded to laugh. The Macguffin clan however looked ready to murder Lord Macintosh.

Young Macguffin felt his face burn from embarrassment and anger.

"Now see here!" yelled Lord Macguffin.

"No! You see here! The lad may as well give up; my son will always be the far better choice. He's got everything a woman could possibly want! Come's from a wealthy family, good lucks, charming and there's no finer swordsmen out there than him. He's not bad with bow either. He's got more in common with the princess than your lad will ever have." Lord Macintosh said. He looked over to Young Macguffin and smirked.

Young Macguffin glared at Lord Macintosh. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Young Macintosh smiled down at him. "Forgive my father" he told Young Macguffin. "He tends to get carried away even if what he says is true."

Young Macguffin shrugged the hand away. He got up and made to leave but Young Macintosh called out to him "You leaving just proves that you're no good for her!"

That stopped him in his tracks and he whipped around and walked over to Young Macintosh. "Ye'r wrong! ye say that ye'r better bit ah ken that a'm juist as guid fur her ...no better fur her than ye! _(You're wrong! You say that you're better but I know that I'm just as good for her ...no better for her than you!)"_ he shouted at the young lord.

Young Macintosh smiled cockily and said "Oh? Then prove it! Let's have a small competition to see who's the better man for the princess. Loser returns to their respective land and forfeits the chance to win the princess."

"She's nae something tae be won! _(She's not something to be won!)"_ He shouted. "She's a bonny lassie wi' a bonny soul that ye'll ne'er hae fur ah will protect her fae th' likes o' ye. _(She's a beautiful girl with a beautiful soul that you'll never have because i'll protect her from the likes of you.)_ "

Young Macintosh let out a laugh "What's this? It sounds like the great beast of a lad has fallen for the princess."

"'n' whit if ah hae _(and what if I have)_ "he said defiantly to Young Macintosh.

"Then I'll just have to make sure she never chooses you." Young Macintosh said.


	8. Reassuring Words

**Merida's Perspective**

Merida had retired to her room for the night after bidding Young Macguffin goodnight.

She seemed lost in her own world as she reached her room. Upon entering she had lit a couple candles to illuminate the room as she undressed herself. The redhead sat down at the edge of her bed. She began combing her hair a habit she had when she was nervous.

There was a light knock at the door. Her head snapped in the direction of said knocking, her heart sped up a bit. What if it was her father? What if Young Macguffin had gone into the throne room and boasted of their kiss to everyone? What if her father was angry? He wouldn't banish Macguffin would he or declare war over a kiss? Would he?

"Merida" came Queen Elinor's voice from behind the door. "Are you asleep darling?"

"No mom." She responded.

Elinor opened the door and stepped inside. She found her daughter sitting on her bed with a brush stuck midway through some curls.

"Are you alright dear? You left so abruptly I didn't know where you had gone." Elinor told Merida. Elinor could see something was troubling her daughter. She motioned to a nearby chair and Merida got up and sat down in it. Elinor gently took the brush out of Merida's hair and began combing it herself.

"Oh mom, I don't know what to do! I don't know what to think" Merida said to her mother. She gave a great big sigh and slumped a bit.

"Think about what dear?" Elinor asked her daughter. She had begun the task of braiding Merida's hair.

"About this suitor business." Merida told her mother.

Elinor gave a quiet oh and responded "Well, this isn't really such a complicated matter."

"It feels like it's gotten more complicated! Why just earlier Young Macintosh tried to kiss me!" Merida yelled.

Elinor's eyes widen. "So that's what happened?" She said, finally understanding the situation. She had seen her daughter run out and the young lad on the ground. She didn't know what to make of it at the time and had simply defused the situation the best she could.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened. One minute we were dancing, he was complimenting me and then the next thing I know his face was inches from mine." Merida explained. She buried her face in her hands. "I did the only thing that came to mind."

Elinor laughed a little, Merida looked up at her mother and said "Glad to see someone finds this whole thing amusing. "

"I'm not laughing at you; I'm laughing because something similar happened to me when I was younger" Elinor said between bouts of laughter.

Merida's eyes widen. "Yea?" was all Merida could say not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, a young lord had come to visit my clan. I was fifteen at the time and had been assigned to showing him around the castle. The young lad had tried to romance me every chance he got but I found his advances less than desirable. One night after we had dinner my mother suggested a dance. He asked me to dance with him and I not wanting to be rude accepted. Little did I know he would attempt to kiss me" Elinor told Merida.

"….and what did you do?" Merida asked her.

"I slapped him." Her mother answered. "It was quite a satisfying slap that resounded around the whole room. I'll never forget my mother's shocked expression." Elinor recounted with a small smile on her face.

Merida sat there astonished. She never would have thought her mother the slapping type, ear pulling yes, politely refusing yes but not outright slapping. Suddenly Merida didn't feel so bad about pushing Young Macintosh.

….But there was still the issue revolving around Young Macguffin. If she could call that an issue. Her head was telling her yes it was an issue, but her heart was telling her that she enjoyed those chaste kisses. Merida wanted to discuss this with her mother but she was afraid to.

Instead she opted for asking "Mom? Have you ever kissed anyone before you were betrothed?"

Elinor who had been softly humming stopped and looked down at her daughter. She was met with curious blue eyes that seemed to need an answer.

"Yes." She said.

"Who?...if that's not to rude to ask." Merida said.

Elinor took a seat in front of Merida and said "Your father."

"But didn't you marry dad?" asked Merida obviously confused.

Elinor laughed lightly at her daughter's expression and pinched her cheek. "Yes. The night before the games for my hand there was a dinner with all my suitors and I had to talk with each one. The most interesting of them was your father. He invited me outside to take a walk around the grounds. We walked and talked and he made me laughed. By the end of it I remember we were about to part ways when I leaned in and kissed him."

Merida listened intently. "and then what happened?" she asked.

"He was shocked at first then he started rambling on about the games and how he would win. He was so nervous and awkward. I found that side of him endearing in a way. I found myself hoping he would win." Elinor said as she smiled at Merida.

Merida smiled back and felt another burden easing away from her thoughts.

Elinor saw that whatever had been troubling Merida seemed to have disappeared. She took Merida's hands in her own and said "Merida my dear, if you ever find someone worthy enough of your affections remember that they hold them for a reason. Never doubt what's inside your heart and trust your instincts. I know it can be frightening when you don't understand what's going on but life's full of uncertainty and the only thing you can be certain of is how you feel. Never second guess your feelings my girl." Elinor placed a kiss on Merida's forehead.

"Thanks mom, you've made me feel so much better." Merida smiled at her mother.

Elinor answered her with a you're welcome my dear. She got up and made her way to the door but not before bidding Merida a goodnight.

Merida slept peacefully that night.


	9. A Chance Meeting?

**Merida's Perspective**

The next few days passed in a bit of a hurry. Between lessons with her mother and tutoring her brothers, Merida was slightly relieved there hadn't been much time to spend with the young lords.

Young Macintosh had caught her a couple of times heading towards lessons. He had asked her to join him for lunch or out for a walk. She had politely declined and lied through her teeth about how her lessons came before any frivolity. The young lad had looked a little angry but had smiled at her before bidding her goodbye with the promise of next time.

She had bumped into Wee Dingwall once or twice. The first time she had accidentally startled him from his nap when she was teaching her brothers how to shoot an arrow. Her brothers had been up to one of their tricks. They had put a creepy crawly on her neck as she shot the arrow. It missed its intended target and had ricocheted around the stables before plunging itself a few mere inches above a waking Dingwall. The lad had let out a yell to which Merida profusely apologized after she had given the boys a talking to. The second time he had startled her. She had entered the small library of the castle in search of a book. She thought she was alone, until a loud snore had startled her. She found Wee Dingwall asleep in one of the chairs, book upon his face.

Merida hadn't bumped into Young Macguffin…. luckily. She usually only saw him during meal times and he was usually chatting with his father or Wee Dingwall. Occasionally their glances met, he'd either blush and look away or give her a small smile. She found it endearing when his face would turn red but she also found her heart pounding a bit when he smiled at her like he was doing right now.

She heard a small giggle to her left and looked to find her mother giving her a knowing stare. Merida's face colored before she asked "What's so funny mom?".

"Nothing at all dear." Elinor answered. "I've just noticed that you've been rather busy with lessons."

"Not really, I quite enjoy our lessons."

Elinor raised an elegant eyebrow "Oh really? Hmmm and here I'd thought of giving you the day off tomorrow."

"That's not necessary Mom." Merida said.

Elinor sighed and said "Poor Angus! He must be very lonely, what with his owner ignoring him for lessons."

"I'm not ignoring him; I'm just making him miss me." Merida said defensively.

"Now which _HIM_ are you referring to my dear?" Elinor asked before winking at her daughter.

Merida's eyes widen and her face flushed. Before she could retort her mother said "Take the day off tomorrow and take Angus out for a ride."

She could only nod dumbly before excusing herself for the night.

* * *

 **Macguffin's Perspective**

He had seen her last night. She had caught him staring, he smiled the only thing that he could do. She had gone back to talking with the Queen and he felt pathetic. Where had all his courage gone? Why just a few nights ago he had shared a kiss with her and now he couldn't even talk to her.

Well he took some comfort knowing that he was not the only one having trouble finding time to spend with the princess. Macintosh had come outside when Young Macguffin had been training. He had heard him complain to Dingwall that the princess had rejected his date. Macguffin pretended not to overhear but had smiled to himself. At least Macintosh wasn't having any luck but then again he wasn't either.

He sighed and made his way to the stables. His father had seen he was distracted during breakfast that morning and suggested that he skip training today and go for a ride. He had let him borrow his horse.

When Young Macguffin got to the stables he noticed Merida's horse was not there. That meant she must have gone out for a ride. He quickly prepared his father's horse and took off. Once he made it outside the castle walls he realized that he had no idea where she had gone. He smacked his forehead, there went his plans to at least spend time with the princess.

Well no point in going back now he thought. He decided to ride around the rolling hills of the land to see what they had to offer. The land was pretty but he still felt his homeland was far more beautiful. His land had more forests, cliffs and the flowers were more vibrant due to misty mornings.

Young Macguffin had decided to take a break and found a small creek somewhere within the forest. He had taken a seat underneath one of the many trees when his horse became frightened of something. He ran to try and settle her. He eventually got her to calm down and turned to see what had frightened her. He saw nothing out of the unusual but he heard something whisper to him.

He turned round and caught sight of a small glowing orb. Upon closer inspection it had eyes and what looked like arms. A wisp? No that couldn't be, could it?

He reached out for it and it disappeared. Soon another took its place further up ahead. He saw a small trail of them. Why he decided to follow them. He didn't know but he kept going, all the while guiding his horse behind him. Eventually they led him outside the forest and upon making it outside they all vanished in a whisper of tiny voices.

"How come 'ere? _(why here?)"_ he said to himself. Perhaps the wisps had wanted to show him some scenery he thought before chuckling a bit. They had led him to a big open field with tall grass and patches of flowers here and there. There was a lone horse there, a wild one most likely.

Had following them been a waste of time?

He sighed and made to leave when he heard a sneeze. He looked for the source and saw a mess of red rise up from the green. He heard a giggle and spotted Merida sitting amongst some flowers. Her hair was a bit of a mess and had some stray petals caught in her curls. He thought she looked cute like that.

His horse snorted and ran down the hill. She stopped at Angus and it looked like they were greeting each other if horses could greet.

Merida had noticed the second horse's presence. Young Macguffin noted the look of recognition that passed her face. He watched her look around until she finally spotted him. Blue eyes met blue once again.


	10. You're Special to Me

**Merida's Perspective**

She'd been laying down, hoping that a bit of sky watching would help clear her head. She let out a frustrated sigh when it didn't help. Her mind kept traveling back to her suitors, well one suitor in particular…Young Macguffin. He was special to her whether she wanted to admit it or not. A small part of her wanted to admit it but the other part wasn't ready.

For admitting that she found him special would be like signing away her freedom. She was sure that if anyone found out about her feelings she'd be forced to marry and the thought scared her.

She felt a blade of grass tickling her forehead, she soon found it tickling her nose when a light breeze blew through. She sneezed and sat up.

She heard a light rustling sound and turned to look at Angus. She had thought he might have been rolling around again what she hadn't expected was another horse greeting him. Not just any horse, Merida recognized the mare to be Lord Macguffin's horse. That couldn't be right! There was no chance of anyone being around the area she thought. She looked around before spotting Young Macguffin. Her heart gave a jump before she reminded herself to breathe.

She saw the lad give her a timid wave. She waved back and also motioned him to come to where she was. He made his way towards her, and sat next to her.

Merida wanted to say something but didn't know exactly what. She found herself playing with a curl to distract herself from his presence.

"Crakin' day. Isnae it? _(Nice day. Isn't it?)"_ Young Macguffin said.

Merida nodded agreeing with him. This felt awkward and she didn't understand why. A few days ago she had enjoyed his company and now she felt like she couldn't breathe properly around him.

"Ah'ament bothering ye _? (I'm not bothering you?)_ " asked Young Macguffin. He rubbed the back of his neck and said rather quietly "fur if ah am... i cuid lea _(Because if I am... I could leave)_ "

Merida whipped her head to look at him and said rather quickly "No! uh you're not bothering me." She twisted her fingers nervously before adding "I'd prefer if you'd stay."

* * *

 **Macguffin's Perspective**

He had not been expecting that answer but he couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face.

"So what are you doing here?" Merida asked him all the while avoiding eye contact.

"Mah faither tellt me tae tak' a break, sae ah decided tae keek aroond th' land _(My father told me to take a break, so I decided to look around the land)"_

Upon hearing that Merida turned to face him. She excitedly asked him "It's beautiful right?"

"Tis a'richt ( _it's alright)"_ He responded. He noticed she made a face at him. It was cute.

"Just alright?" She asked. "Let me guess, I suppose you think your land is better?"

He should have said no but something inside him felt like teasing the princess. "Aye _(yes)"_ he replied smugly.

She "hmphed" and turned her back on him, all the while saying "And here I thought you had the most sense out of the three."

He couldn't help it, he laughed. "Ye didn't let me finish" he said.

He hugged her from behind and buried his face in her hair. He felt her jump a bit at the action. He chuckled and said "Mah land kin be prettier bit it lacks something yers haes _(My land may be prettier but it lacks something yours has)"_

"Oh? And what's that?" She asked him trying to sound mad.

"Ye _(You)"_ He said before kissing the top of her head.

* * *

 **Merida's Perspective**

Me? His land is missing me? She thought.

Merida felt her face color. She was beginning to feel that around him that would become a common occurrence. She didn't really seem to mind though. She leaned back against him.

"You don't mean that." She told him.  
"Aye ah dae _(Yes I do)"_

She shook her head "You don't even know me!" she said to him. She made to move away from him but he simply tightened his hold on her.

"Yer merida, foremaist born descendent o' clan dunbroch _(You are Merida, first born descendent of Clan Dunbroch)"_ he said to her.

She grinned at that and laughed "You remember that?"

"Aye _(yes)_ " he said to her. "That's th' moment ah realized ye wur someone special _(that's the moment I realized you were someone special)."_

"I'm special to you?"

"Aye, gey special _(Yes, very special)"_ he said to her.

She was thankful she hadn't braided her hair today; she was using her curls as a curtain to hide her embarrassment. She didn't know what to say but at least now she knew what she meant to him. She felt her face grow even warmer and began to wonder if her face would melt from embarrassment.

She felt him press a kiss upon her cheek. She turned her head and leaned in for another kiss. One kiss became two, two kisses went from quick pecks to lasting kisses. Soft kisses became passionate ones until they broke apart for air.

She felt a little silly for what she was about to say but if she didn't say it she felt like it might eat her alive.

"Macguffin" she said. He smiled at her, she looked away. "I want you to know that…. you're also special to me." She said very timidly. She felt a rumbling in his chest before she heard him laughing.

"A'm glad tae hear it! _(I'm glad to hear it!)"_ he said before beginning a whole new round of kisses.


	11. Treasure Her

**Young Macintosh's Perspective**

He'd been searching for her all morning. It was just past midday now and still no sign of the princess. He had asked King Fergus if he had any idea where she was. He unfortunately told him that the lass had a habit of running off when given the chance to.

He even worked up the courage to ask the queen. She had smiled politely at him and told him she had given the princess the day off. She had no idea where she went or what she did. He had thanked her, bowed, and left.

He cursed silently.

Young Macintosh never would have thought that romancing the princess would be so much trouble. He never struggled this much with other lasses. Usually he just had to swing a sword or flip his hair and they'd come screaming in groups to adore him. Yet here he was chasing after a girl who was avoiding him on purpose. He couldn't think of a greater insult than that. Here he was using his precious time to court her, the least she could do was fall for him.

He had gone outside in hopes of finding a sparring buddy. It had been a while since he used his sword and he couldn't think of a better way of letting off some steam. Upon reaching the training grounds he took note that Young Macguffin was nowhere to be seen. That was odd he thought. Usually the great big oaf was here training with his father.

Macguffin wasn't here…and he hadn't run into him either today. Something was definitely going on under his nose.

* * *

 **Young Macguffin's Perspective**

They had ridden back home much to Young Macguffin's displeasure. He would have preferred to have spent a couple more hours with the princess, but alas the days seemed much too short all of a sudden.

They had fed the horses and put them in their stables, before they headed inside. They had separated but not before she had kissed him on the cheek.

Young Macguffin slowly made his way to his room all the while trying to keep a straight face. A smile had betrayed him once or twice. He merely coughed and tried to regain his composure.

He reached his room and found his father inside reading over some scrolls. He quietly shut the door behind him.

"So how was the ride?" Lord Macguffin asked his son, never once looking up from his reading.

"'Twas stoatin! _(It was great!)_ " Young Macguffin said with more enthusiasm than expected.

Lord Macguffin looked up at his son and raised an eyebrow. Young Macguffin realizing his mistake blushed heavily and quickly added "Ah mean 'twas a'richt….. _(I mean it was alright…..)."_

His father was still staring at him, analyzing him. Young Macguffin hoped his father couldn't tell that he'd been exchanging kisses with the princess. He blushed at that.

Lord Macguffin took notice of his son's strange behavior. Normally the lad would hesitate to answer and when he did answer it was usually quiet and unsure. This time he had answered sure of himself. He took time to inspect his son. Something had changed the lad and he could only guess what it was.

"Had a great time with the princess?" he asked his son.

He turned to look at his son and nearly chuckled. The lad's eyes had flown wide open and his mouth clamped shut. Lord Macguffin was reminded of the times he had caught the lad as a child sneaking sweets to his room.

Young Macguffin asked quietly "How'd ye ken? _(How'd you know?)"_

"Why do you think I sent you out on that ride today?" Lord Macguffin asked in return.

Young Macguffin furrowed his eyebrows "….Fur ah wis distracted 'n' ye said ah wantit a break _(….because I was distracted and you said I needed a break.)"_

"That was one reason" Lord Macguffin said. He picked up another scroll and unfurled it. "I may have happened to overhear the queen tell the princess to go riding today at dinner the other night."

Young Macguffin's eyebrows jumped in surprise as realization hit him. That's right his father and the other lords had been seated with the royal family that night.

"I know you're sweet on the princess. It's not that hard to tell." Lord Macguffin said. He sighed "The way you act around her reminds me of my younger days trying to court your mother." A deep chuckle resounded around the room.

Now Young Macguffin's curiosity was peaked. He walked over and sat down on a bench and asked "How'd ye ken ye wanted tae romance maw? _(How'd you know you wanted to romance mom?)"_

"Would you believe that your father the sure, proud, and strong Macguffin clan leader…would become a bumbling idiot around your mother?" Lord Macguffin asked.

Now that was unexpected! Young Macguffin thought. He shook his head to say no.

"I was!" Lord Macguffin said. He snorted "I remember one time I had gone out of my way to get her some flowers and had waited for her after her lessons. I was so nervous that when she came round, I thrusted the blasted flowers in her face…I hadn't a clue that she was prone to sneezing when it came to flowers." He looked down clearly embarrassed but was smiling all the same.

Young Macguffin couldn't help it, he laughed. Something that he never did at his father's expense. Hearing that his own father was just as awkward as he was made him chuckle. He couldn't picture it at all, he knew his father to be a wise fierce leader always ready to defend his land.

Lord Macguffin turned to look at his son and grinned. He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Remember son, that you must always respect her, you must always treasure her and above all else you must always love and protect her…. not that the princess really needs it. Lass is a fair shot with bow."

"Ah ken _(I know)_ " Young Macguffin said. He smiled at his father.

"Oh and remember son! I want lots of grandchildren!" He teased his son.

Young Macguffin blushed heavily before yelling out "Da! _(DAD!)"_

Lord Macguffin let out a roaring laugh and said "Just teasing boy, now get ready for dinner."

Young Macguffin buried his face in his hands.


	12. Cross Words and Sweet Comfort

**Merida's Perspective**

She had gone up to her room to get ready for dinner. She had decided to brush her hair; the ride back had not been kind to her curls. She shuddered at the thought of attempting to rake the brush across her hair. It was a painful slow process and sometimes she wished she had her mother's hair. It was probably less painful to brush.

She decided on wearing her hair up to dinner and had tied it loosely in a ponytail. A few stray curls framed her face but overall she deemed it acceptable. She debated about whether to change her dress or not. In the end she pulled out a simple navy dress with small silver designs along the bottom.

Merida gave herself a once over before heading done to the throne room.

She walks down the stairs and can see her parents chatting away with the lords. She spots clansmen boasting to one another and telling tales of great victory and some of defeat.

Merida spots the one person she's been unconsciously looking for and heads over.

"Good afternoon" she greets.

Three heads turn her way. One looks at her before slipping off back into his own head. Two continue to look at her. The brunette is looking her up and down. She feels disturbed by the action. The blonde looks as if he's about to say something but is interrupted.

"My dear princess, you look beautiful this evening" comments Young Macintosh. "That dress does wonders for you and brings out your eyes. Why they sparkle like two clear blue crystals."

"Thank you" Merida curtly replies, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Young Macguffin moves over a bit and she takes the hint. She takes a seat next to him and under the table briefly squeezes his hand. She notices the small smile grace his lips before he takes a sip of his drink.

Young Macintosh stares at her a little to intently. He frowns at her and then asks "Do you not wear any jewelry? I thought ladies loved to wear trinkets."

"Not all ladies like trinkets." Merida replies as she grabs a small pastry.

Wee Dingwall speaks up "But weren't you wearing a pendant last time princess?"

Merida freezes and the pendant her mother had given her briefly flashes before her mind.

"What happened to it?" asks Wee Dingwall. "If you don't mind me asking?"

She looks up to find three curious pairs of eyes looking at her. She sighs and feels like getting up and walking out. She doesn't want to talk about this not after what had happened. Not after it was all her fault she almost lost her mother.

"Princess?" Young Macguffin says.

Merida hesitates before answering "I sold it…...for a spell."

She doesn't look up at them but she knows they're staring at her.

"A couple months ago, when you lot arrived I wasn't ready. I fought with my mother before running off outside the castle walls. I came upon a witch's cottage and thought if I could change my mother I could change my fate. I offered up the pendant in exchange for a spell …." Merida quietly finished.

"Well why not just get it back?" Young Macintosh asked her.

"I can't, if I could I would have gotten it back already!" She shouted at Young Macintosh. She noted his hurt expression and felt a bit bad just a bit. "It's not that easy to find the witch's cottage."

"Why not?" asked Wee Dingwall.

"You have to be led there by the wisps" she answered. Wee Dingwall nodded in understanding and Young Macintosh looked like he was ready to laugh.

He did laugh "You mean to tell me princess you followed the wisps? Without taking into account that they could have led you to your death or were merely out to trick you?"

"Nae a' o' us hawp a' body tae be ill _(Not all of us believe everyone to be bad)"_ Young Macguffin spoke up.

"And that's the kind of foolish thinking that gets you in trouble. If you go around trusting everybody you're just asking for trouble and it proves you're an idiot" Young Macintosh sneered at Young Macguffin.

"Don't call him an idiot." Merida said to Young Macintosh.

"Oh? Why not?" He asked. "Tell me princess how do you know that he isn't after your crown rather than your heart? How do you know he's not using you? How do you know if anything that comes from his mouth is true? That is if you can understand anything at all"

"Because he's not you" she answered him.

* * *

 **Young Macguffin's perspective**

Why that no good scoundrel! Thought Young Macguffin. He had stood up and was now towering over the lanky lad. He made a move to punch him but Merida's words had stopped him in his tracks.

He looked at her astonished. She had come to his defense and for that the lad felt many a thing shock, admiration but most of all love.

He felt a tug at his hand and he noticed she was leading him away from the others. He looked back at them. Young Macintosh looked unhappy for a moment before he smirked.

They made their way outside. She stopped as soon as they closed the doors behind them. He stared at the back of her head for a while waiting for her to say something anything so that he could reply. Instead he felt her tighten the grip on his hand and he noted that slight shaking of her shoulders.

"Princess?" he asked quietly. No response. He noted her shoulders slumped and she had let a frustrated sigh.

She was muttering again.

"Merida" He said a little more loudly. Still no response. He did the only thing he knew would get her attention. He wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his head against her shoulder.

"I can't believe that jerk said all those things about you! You! The one person who actually asked me how I felt about this whole situation. You the person who saved me and made sure I was okay when Macintosh tried to kiss me…that pompous ass."

He said nothing but smiled into her shoulder and tightened his hold on her. He felt her relax and she leaned into him.

"I still can't believe it?" she said.

"Whit? _(What?)_ " he asked.

"That you picked me up like I weighed nothing" she said.

He chuckled and picked her up again. She let out a small noise of shock. He looked down at her and said "Ye dinnae weigh anythin' _(you dont weigh anything)_."

He noticed the blush that dusted her cheeks and leaned down pressing a kiss against her forehead. He then pressed kisses along her cheeks before he stopped inches away from her lips.

"That's not fair." She said.

He shrugged his shoulders and put her down.

She looked up at him and he grinned down at her liking the way she pouted at not being kissed.

She leaned against him and grabbed his face in her hands before pulling him in for a kiss.


	13. Lifting a Burden

**Young Macintosh's Perspective**

Young Macintosh looked on and watched the princess pull Young Macguffin away from him. He saw the lad look back and he smirked at him. Once they were outside he excused himself for the night and had gone to bed.

He woke up the next morning before anyone else. He creeped through the castle and made his way to the stables. He borrowed a horse and rushed off outside the castle walls in search of a person who would ensure his fate.

He pushed his horse faster until he came upon the circle of standing stones. His horse would not step foot within the circle. Stupid beast he thought. He dismounted and walked to the center and waited. He sat down and proceeded to wait.

Young Macintosh felt like a fool.

"Come on" He whispered. "Show yourselves."

The mist was beginning to get thicker and there was a chill in the air. He sighed. He should have just stay back at the castle instead of coming here. Yet he couldn't help coming here not after what he confirmed last night. He had his suspicions about Macguffin and Merida and last night he had confirmed them. He had purposely insulted Macguffin to see if the princess would come to his aid. She had and on top of that had led him away as if she was declaring her decision.

Young Macintosh couldn't believe it at the time. She had picked Macguffin over him. He couldn't make sense of it. He was clearly the better choice for her and she had tossed him away like a piece of stale bread. He growled slightly.

Something whooshed past his ear and whispered.

Young Macintosh looked up. There! In the mist were the wisps he sought after. He smiled, there was still a chance for him.

* * *

 **Merida's Perspective**

She had woken up a little later than usual. She peered out her window and checked the position of the sun. It couldn't have been more than a little before midday. Her stomach rumbled reminding her that she had missed breakfast entirely.

Merida got up and threw her closet door open. She rubbed her eyes trying to will the sleep away and drowsily reached for a dress. She yawned then got dressed and braided her hair.

Before leaving her room she grabbed her bow and arrow in hopes of getting in a bit of practice in today. Her mother hadn't woken her which meant she had the day off from lessons.

She opened her door and came face to face with Young Macintosh. She nearly screamed instead she opted for closing the door in his face.

"Princess!" she heard him yelling. She ignored him.

"I know you're mad from last night but I came to apologize."

She raised an eyebrow skeptically. Well that's new she thought. She never imagined Macintosh as the apologizing type, she always believed his ego wouldn't allow it. She opened the door and looked at him. He stared back obviously not sure what to say.

"Well?" she asked.

He looked at the floor then to the ceiling before settling his gaze on her face. "I'm sorry" he said through gritted teeth. "Would you perhaps like to take a walk with me today?"

"Ummm…. I'd love to but my mother might have some lessons prepared for me and I'd have to ask her if it was alright."

"I already asked her. She said it was fine." Young Macintosh said.

Merida smiled. "She did? Well then I'd be more than delighted to" she lied.

Young Macintosh smiled and held out his arm for her "Shall we?"

Merida linked her arm with his and they walked down the stairs. She could feel the servants eyeing them as they made their way outside.

"So is there any place you'd like to go princess?" he asked her.

Merida spotted the chance he'd given her and said "I haven't been to the training grounds in a good while. Why don't we head over there for a bit?"

Young Macintosh smiled "Good idea I can show you how talented I am with sword."

Merida smiled politely in return. Course you are you big show off she thought. Little did Macintosh know that Merida had purposely chosen the training grounds in hopes of finding Macguffin there.

"So princess, I know that we haven't really had a chance to get to know one another. Mostly because you're always rushing off to lessons and I admire your dedication. I wanted to apologize for my brazen behavior thus far."

Merida look at him taken aback. Two apologies in ONE day. This must be a prank or she might be having a dream.

"Don't look at me like that" he said turning his face away from hers.

Merida caught the faintest of red on his cheeks. A blush? An actual blush. Another surprise Young Macintosh had bestowed on her today.

"I know that I tried to kiss you the other day and I was wrong. I've been going about this whole courting business the wrong way. Instead of getting to know you I've been trying to impress you."

"You have? I hadn't noticed" she replied sarcastically.

He placed a hand above his heart and feigned hurt "Oh fair maiden your words strike grief here!" He said as he pointed his thumb towards his heart.

She laughed at his over the top display. "Must you always be so dramatic?" she asked.

"It makes things more interesting." He replied. They walked in silence for a few minutes. They reached the training grounds.

Merida looked around and spotted a few clans men sword fighting amongst themselves. She saw Wee Dingwall asleep by an archery target. She had to hand it to the lad for his bravery? She wouldn't have picked such a spot to sleep in…one stray arrow annnnndd….

"Princess." Young Macintosh said.

She looked at him "Yes?"

"Guid day _(Good day)"_ Young Macguffin greeted them. He had snuck up on them during such a tense moment in hopes of breaking them apart.

"It is a good day! Wouldn't you agree Macintosh?" she asked him. Smiling a little to brightly for his liking.

"Just grand" he replied grimly as he sent a small glare to Macguffin. Macguffin only smirked in return.

"Well before I was interrupted" He looked at Young Macguffin. "I wanted to ask you something princess."

"Alright ask away" she said.

"I was wondering if you might have picked someone already? And if you hadn't….. I was also wondering if I had a chance to be chosen?" he asked without his gaze ever leaving her face.

Her eyes widen and her face colored. She panicked a bit. She wasn't ready to admit that she had chosen someone or rather her heart had chosen for her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and her a deep voice say "She haes _(She has)."_

She didn't think it was possible for her eyes to get wider or her face redder but they had. She looked down at her feet and then up at Macguffin and found him smiling at her. Damn him for being cute she thought.

Young Macintosh sighed and she whipped her head to look at him. He had his head lowered.

"I thought as much." He said.

"Wait what's that supposed to mean?!" she asked.

"You confirmed my suspicions last night when you defended your loved one over here." He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry." She said face nearly as red as a tomato.

He waved at her dismissingly. "Don't worry about it princess. This lifts a burden off my shoulders actually."

" Whit dae ye mean by that? _( What do you mean by that?)"_ asked Young Macguffin

"Well my father was pressuring me to win your heart and I not wanting to disappoint him did everything I could to win. Although I'm beginning to see that if I had been myself from the start I might have actually stood a chance."

"Maybe." Said Merida.

Young Macguffin looked at her and she looked at him. She laughed and winked at him. He turned his face away and pouted.

"Really?" asked Young Macintosh. He puffed out his chest and smirked at her. "It's not too late you know" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed at him and he joined in as well. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle and she looked up to find Young Macguffin glaring at Young Macintosh.

She got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Macguffin! She seems fonder of you than me." Young Macintosh said.

He held out his hand and Young Macguffin took it. They shook hands and Macintosh said "Congratulations on winning."

"I'm not something to be won!" shouted Merida.

"Well congratulations on your future wedding then" he said teasingly.

Merida walked over to Young Macintosh and smacked his arm. "Oh be quiet." She said as she walked away in a huff of anger and embarrassment.

Young Macintosh turned to Macguffin and found him staring as Merida walked away. He smirked and asked him "So when are you going to ask her?"

"Ask her whit? _(Ask her what?)"_ he asked.

"To marry you." Macintosh told Macguffin.


	14. Friends and Charms

**Hey everyone! So in order for this story to continue I thought it was time to give our young lords some names :). Sorry if this chapter took long to post but I'm back in school and will try to update weekly. Thank you so much for the reviews :)!**

 **Brandan Macintosh=means sword, prince or brave**

 **Eman Dingwall=means ernest or serious**

 **Galen Macguffin=means tranquil**

* * *

 **Young Macguffin's perspective**

"Marry!?" Young Macguffin's eyes widened incredibly. Marriage had been the farthest thing from his mind. He had chosen to focus on getting to know Merida before even considering the possibility of marriage.

"Yes, marry. As in Marriage" Young Macintosh said. He looked at Young Macguffin and was clearly amused by the look he received. Poor Macguffin looked like someone had dumped cold water on him.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought of it?"

"Na _(No)_ " responded Young Macguffin.

Young Macintosh pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an angry sigh. "You've got to be kidding me. You come here in an attempt to win her heart and actually succeed but marriage never crossed your mind."

" Ah didnae wantae git mah dreems up Brandan _(I didn't want to get my hopes up Brandan)"_

Young Macintosh turned to look at Young Macguffin. No longer did he see a rival but an old friend who had not said his name since before they had visited Castle Dunbroch the first time. The three lads were childhood friends but with the princess's hand and family honor on the line they had decided they would be rivals until the princess made her choice. They'd been referring to one another by their surnames the entire time…until this moment. Now that a choice had been made Brandan Macintosh could help his friend.

"You're quite the negative one eh Galen?" He said with a smile.

Galen Macguffin chuckled before responding "Aye bit a'm a graceful loser compared tae ye _(Yes but I'm a graceful loser compared to you)."_

"You both need a lesson in vocabulary, if you ask me" Wee Dingwall said.

"Eman!" Both Brandan and Galen said. Both lads had not noticed the spacey Eman Dingwall walk right up to them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brandan asked. Arms crossed ready for whatever smart reply Eman would give him.

"This was supposed to be a friendly competition but I'm been watching you two at each other throats since we arrived. I must say it was amusing to see you two try and best one another. Not to mention Brandan's over the top antics."

Galen snickered at this and nudged poor Brandan off his feet. He landed on the floor with a very loud oof!

"On the floor again Brandan?" asked Eman.

"Stuff it" Brandan responded. He got up and brushed some dirt from his kilt before turning to his friend. "So I'll ask again. When?"

"I think the bigger question is if?" Eman interjected.

"If? how come if? _(If? Why if?)"_ asked Galen. He looked down at Eman who had taken a seat against a wall. He looked over to Brandan who shrugged his shoulders saying he had no clue what he meant.

"Well the princess wasn't too keen on marriage the first time we were here. How do we know she still doesn't feel the same?"

Brandan shook his head and wavy black hair flew every which way. "She doesn't, otherwise she wouldn't have chosen anyone."

"That's true but she never answered your question whether she chose anyone. Galen answered for her." Both lads looked over to Galen.

Galen suddenly felt very small as realization dawned on him. Would Merida have answered yes if he hadn't interrupted her? He let out a groan. What if she had said no? He felt a bit hurt and shook his head. Maybe she was just shy about this whole thing but she was Merida. The princess who had competed for her own hand, the lass who had dared enter a room full of angry Scottish men and had stood up to her father when her mother had been a bear. Things were looking grim for him.

"Now look what you've done!" Shouted Brandan at Eman. "The poor lad looks like the princess slapped him herself."

Eman shrugged his shoulders. "This can easily be remedied. All you have to do is ask her if she'll marry you."

Galen eyes widen and his heart quickened at the thought. "Ah dinnae think ah kin _(I don't think I can)"_

"What!" Brandan shouted. "Galen Macguffin I don't believe this! You're scared to ask the lass."

"Sae whit _(So what)_ " Galen responded. All the while shrinking in on himself.

"You've fought Vikings, man and gone on hunts with us. You're a warrior for god's sake" Brandan said.

"Every warrior has a weakness or a fear Brandan."

"That's true Eman but a true warrior overcomes that fear."

Galen looked down and sighed. Yes, he had fought alongside with his clan. He had defended his land and had been brave enough to compete but when it came to the thought of Merida rejecting him. Let's just say he'd rather fight two thousand more Vikings than have his heart broken.

"Galen! Galen!" Brandan snapped him out of his thoughts.

He snapped his eyes toward Brandan.

"You're not ready to ask her yet?" Eman said. Galen nodded his head in agreement. "Well take some more time to get to know her. It can't hurt."

"But...i dinnae ken whit tae dae or say noo! _(but...I don't know what to do or say now!)"_

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" asked Brandan. "You got her to like you enough just do what you did before!"

Do what he did before? Galen thought back to what he had done and all he could remember was her forehead against his, her eyes meeting his and her lips on his. He colored himself.

Eman looked curiously on.

Brandan noticed his friend's face had gone red why even the top of his ears had turned cherry. He raised an eyebrow. Now what was that about? He heard snickering and turned to look at Eman. The young lord had a look on his face that read _I know something you don't know._

"Just what did you do?" asked Brandan.

Galen tried his hardest to look anywhere but his friend's faces.

"Well I suppose kissing is one way of going about it" Eman goaded him.

"How'd ye ken? _(How'd you know?)"_ asked Galen clearly mortified and embarrassed.

"I didn't. You just admitted it yourself." He smirked.

Galen hid his face behind his hands and groaned. This couldn't get any worse he thought.

"YOU WHAT!" shouted Brandan.

Then again it just had.

"When did this happen?!" Brandan half demanded half asked. He walked up to Galen and shook him by the shoulders…or at least tried to.

"Th' nicht she pushed ye _(The night she pushed you)_ " he answered rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ah wasn't expecting it tae happen _(I wasn't expecting it to happen)."_

"Ha!" Brandan let out. "You ran after her, what were you expecting to happen?"

"Ah ne'er thought she'd winch me _(I never thought she'd kiss me)."_

Brandan and Eman both looked up at their friend. She kissed him?

Eman spoke "Well that's just proof she likes you enough. She kissed you not the other way round."

Galen smiled, leave it to Eman to be the voice of reason and make him see something he had missed. He felt a tiny bit better.

"That doesn't prove anything I've kissed many a lass and I didn't feel anything special for them" stated Brandan.

"The princess isn't you" said Eman. "She doesn't go round romancing anything with a skirt like you do."

"I wouldn't say I romance anything with a skirt. You won't find me wooing a bear wearing a skirt now would you" he said defensively but jokingly.

The three lads had a good laugh as they imagined the young lord spouting poetic nonsense to a bear.

Then it hit him! "Why don't you romance the princess!" said Brandan to Galen.

Eman yawned and stretched out before responding "What for? She likes him enough to show affection for him."

That was true Galen thought. They'd shared few kisses but they HAD shared them. He smiled as he thought of the way she had kissed him the other day. She was shorter and slimmer than him but she definitely was bolder than him that much he was sure. If only he could be so bold.

Brandan turned to Galen and said "Think about it Galen. If you romance her and make her fall for you completely then she won't say no to you when you ask for her hand in marriage."

"That's true" he replied hesitantly. "Bit a've ne'er romanced a lassie afore... A dinnae ken whaur tae stairt _(But I've never romanced a girl before... I don't know where to start)."_

Galen did not like the look upon Brandan's face. He'd seen that look many a time before in their younger years and every fiber in his body was screaming at him to run while he had the chance.

Brandan smirked at his friend and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder "Don't worry that's where me and Eman will come in. We'll help you! Be grateful I shall bestow the wisdom passed on from generation to generation of married Macintosh men."

"Maybe we shouldn't interfere" said Eman. "What if we make things worse instead of better?"

"Nonsense!" Brandan said. He turned to Galen "You'll win her over completely, all you need is some help and a little luck."

Brandan reached inside his sporran pouch and pulled out a smaller pouch. He threw it to Galen. To which he caught with ease.

"Whit's it? _(What is it?)"_ he asked Brandan as he inspected the small velvet pouch. He made a move to open it to look inside but Brandan stopped him.

"It's a good luck charm I got this morning" Brandan said. "Until you're ready to ask Merida for her hand in marriage that pouch is to remain closed…otherwise the charm won't work understand."

Galen nodded in understanding.

"Good then. Lads, the plan romance the princess is about to begin." Brandan yelled.

Galen couldn't help the ominous feeling that had settled in his stomach.


	15. Shenanigans

**Merida's Perspective**

If Merida had known, she'd be spending the rest of today hiding in her room she would have at least brought up some books and snacks to pass the time. Now what was she hiding from you ask?

She was hiding from fate because fate had decided to tease her mercilessly. In the past three days Merida had gone through enough embarrassment and teasing to last her a lifetime and the young lass did the only thing she could think of hide.

The first day Wee Dingwall had sought her out and they spent the morning chatting before ending up at the training grounds. It had rained the previous night and there were a few puddles here and there so she carefully walked around them.

She had spied Young Macguffin and Macintosh competing at stone put. Dingwall and her had moved a bit closer to them. They stood off to the side and watched as Macintosh threw the stone with all his might only to have it end up in front of his feet. Merida saw Macguffin chuckle at this and prepare to throw his stone. Macintosh said something to him which made the lad miss his mark completely. The stone had landed in a rather deep puddle next to the princess who much to her dismay had soaked most of her dress. Young Macguffin had apologized profusely but she couldn't help silently seething at Dingwall and Macintosh who were off to the side snickering. She left them to change clothes.

Later she had planned to head to the library in search of a book but instead found one had been left outside her door. She picked it up and examined it. It was a book of short stories and poetry. She raised an eyebrow but brought the book with her outside none the less. She sat under a tree and flipped through the pages. Merida had heard someone call out to her and saw Young Macguffin making his way towards her. She waved at him and moved over. He sat by her and asked what she was reading. She handed the book over to him and he flipped through the pages quickly before stopping to one that had been bookmarked.

She had asked him what it said. To which he began reading from it. It was a poem and it was beautiful up until the part where it began talking about lovers holding closely onto each other in the night. She had blushed bright red and his accent had become more pronounced from embarrassment that she couldn't understand him. It didn't help either one of them that they heard giggling near them.

The second day she had decided to take Angus for a run after lessons. When she got to the stables however she was shocked to see Angus in the state he was in. Her horse's mane had been braided and had pink bows interwoven in them. She figured it must have been her brothers doing at first but remembered they knew better than that. She took out the bows and unbraided his mane. Merida had thought that had been the end of that but was angry to discover that someone had sewn matching pink bows on the sides of Angus's saddle. She ripped off the bows, saddled up, and took off for a good while.

She was gone for hours and had arrived home well after dinner, she snuck past the numerous guests and made her way up the stairs. Upon making it to her room she noticed a note and a flower had been attached to her door. Her father had come out of his room and was headed downstairs when he said the strangest thing.

"Why hello there, wild flower."

"Wild flower?" she asked while giving him a confused look. He pointed to the note and chuckled as he made his way downstairs.

She read the note and her face colored in frustration. The note didn't say much except _A wild flower for MY wild flower._ She crumpled the note and threw it over her shoulder. She had gone to sleep promptly after that hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

Unfortunately, no such luck for our red headed princess.

The next day word hadn't gotten out about the note and some of the servants had decided to lovingly call her wild flower. Why even Maudie had stopped her and sighed sadly saying something about the princess growing up to fast. Merida had never been so mortified in all her life. Usually she didn't mind being the center of attention but now it was getting out of hand.

During lessons her mother kept giving her this funny look like she was proud and about to cry at the same time. Merida was never more thankful that the lesson was a short one. She walked out quite quickly and went outside. She spotted the three young lords sitting around chatting. Dingwall noticed her and waved her over.

She made her way over and sat with them. They began chatting and they were having a great time. She had even learned their names and apologized for not learning them sooner. They joked and laughed until Brandan Macintosh and Eman Dingwall departed. Leaving only Galen and herself there, she got up and sat next to him. She leaned against him and he put his arm around her shoulder. They sat there in silence enjoying each other's company that is to say until she heard music.

Merida recognized Brandan's voice the moment he began to sing. She turned round and found him standing there with Eman by his side playing a lute. Eman was surprisingly very talented and Merida would have very much enjoyed his playing if it hadn't been for Brandan. She suspected the lad was tone deaf for he sang very loudly and very off key and to make matters worse he was singing about wildflowers.

It didn't help that they had gathered a small crowd that was currently laughing at them. She resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands and opted for a more dignified approach. She stood tall and proud. Her face shown determination and slight anger she elegantly glided in a way that would make her mother proud. She made her way towards the vocalist. Upon reaching him she had simply told him to shut it in a quiet but deadly voice and had walked off.

* * *

 **Young Macguffin's Perspective**

He watched her walk towards Brandan and was reminded of the time the Queen had stopped a fight in the throne room. She said something to him that silenced Brandan before she walked off.

Galen watched her retreating form and let out a heavy sigh.

"Well that went well" said Eman cheerfully. "Wouldn't you agree Brandan? Galen?"

Galen raised an eyebrow and Brandan merely shook his head gravely.

"Something's not right with that lass" muttered Brandan. He got busy to dispersing the crowd and when they had all gone he sat down and was joined by Galen and Eman.

"Ah think we shuid stoap _(I think we should stop)_."

"Whatever for?" asked Brandan.

Eman laid down and answered "Well she doesn't seem too keen on all the things we've tried so far."

Galen nodded in agreement. Brandan however did not agree "Well maybe we should try a different approach?...I mean I don't understand how she could NOT like everything we did for her."

"I could be wrong but maybe she doesn't like this sentimental mushy stuff" Eman said while scratching his cheek.

"Rubbish! What young lass doesn't like to be showered with attention and tokens of affection."

"She doesn't" Galen said. "'n' whit wis wi' that poem? _(and what was with that poem?)"_ he asked. His face turned red as he remembered the risque line he had unintentionally read aloud. He ran his hand through his hair obviously angry.

"Don't look at me!" said Brandan. "It was Eman's idea!" he said as he pointed to the spacey blonde.

"What? I saw her a couple of times in the library I just thought she might like a book." He said in his defense. "But maybe I should have taken the time to read the entire poem through first."

"Whaur did ye even git sic a book? ( _Where did you even get such a book_?)" asked Galen

"I bought it for someone back home." Eman replied while intently focusing on the clouds overhead. The lads said nothing to the young lord but took note that a faint pink had settled upon his cheeks.

"Let's see trying to impress her didn't work eh Galen?" Brandan said with a teasing smile upon his face.

"If ye hadn't distracted me ah wouldn't hae missed mah shot! _(If you hadn't distracted me I wouldn't have missed my shot!)"_ he yelled defensively.

"Well if you're trying to impress her. Why not stick to cabers?" asked Eman curiously.

"Ah dinnae think ah cuid staun it if it landed oan her foot. _(I don't think I could stand it if it landed on her foot.)."_ Galen sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day and said "Wi' mah luck it likelie wid hae. _(With my luck it probably would have.)"_

Eman let out a roaring laugh and clutched his stomach. Galen just nudged him with his knee and Eman rolled away a few feet. He rolled back easily enough.

Galen looked up at Brandan and raised an eyebrow. "Wild flower?" he asked.

Brandan in turn smiled "What? After what you told me of meeting her in a field the other day what better way of letting her know." He chuckled slightly "Although I wasn't expecting that to spread around the castle like wild fire…. hmmm maybe wild fire would have been more appropriate?" he said thoughtfully.

"Na mair nuck names! _(No more nick names!)"_ He roared at Branden.

"Alright alright!" Brandan put his hands up in defense. "What do you think she'd like?"

"Well she didn't appreciate the bows I worked so hard to sew on her horse's saddle" Eman said sadly.

"Where did you learn to sew anyway?" asked Brandan turning to look at Eman curiously.

"My mother. She thought it might come in handy someday, it has here and there" Eman replied. He picked up the forgotten lute and began to strum it thoughtfully. His strumming turned into a well know song that was jolly and got the wheels of Brandan's mind turning.

Galen on the other hand was beginning to regret ever agreeing to this whole stupid thing in the first place. It was obvious that everything they had tried was irritating Merida rather than making her feel happy.

"What else could we try?" Brandan muttered to himself.

"I think we should try a different approach" Eman said.

"Let's juist stoap this _(Let's just stop this)"_ Galen said to the lads. But they hadn't heard him and were throwing ideas back and forth to one another. This irritated him further and he was starting to get a headache.

"Dancing?" Brandan asked Eman.

"Yes dancing, remember when we were younger and our mothers forced us to learn how to dance?" Eman asked Brandan. "Well if memory serves me right Galen was a pretty good dancer."

He blinked before turning to Galen remembering he had been an okay dancer in their youth not as good as himself but good enough to avoid injured toes. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and started planning.

"Och na! _(Oh no!)"_ he said before Brandan got any more ideas in his head.

"Why not! You're a good dancer!" Brandan said to him. "You could sweep her off her feet so to speak and then once you've done that you'd be in the clear to ask her for her hand."

Galen furrowed his brows and crossed his arms. Yes, he was a decent dancer at least that's what his younger sisters had told him. He thought he was okay but he had never danced with someone he held feelings for. What if he stepped on her because he was nervous or accidentally knocked her over in front of everyone?

"Just ask her to dance with you next time the queen suggests some entertainment" Eman told Galen.

Galen shook his head no.

"Why not?" asked Brandan.

"Fur if a'm aff tae ask her. Ah will dae it whin a'm guid 'n' duin _(Because if I'm going to ask her. I'll do it when i'm good and ready)"_ he said before getting up and walking off.


	16. Of Questions and Answers

**Young Macguffin's Perspective**

He could hear Brandan calling after him telling him to come back but he chose to ignore his calls. He walked away needing some time to clear his head and really think. He wanted to ask the princess, no he needed to ask Merida what she genuinely thought of him. Sure she said he was special to her but that brought on a number of questions for him. How special? What kind of special? A close friend kind or the marrying kind? Was he someone she could spend the rest of her life with? Was it that this was temporary and she was only curious?

Galen was genuinely curious and that was a dangerous thing to him. Being curious led to seeking answers but would they be the answers he hoped for.

He sighed and noticed he had wandered just past the castle walls or rather he stood in the doorway that led to the outside. He looked towards the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set. Pretty soon he'd have to make his way to the throne room for dinner.

Would she be there?

He hoped so because he intended to put his worries to rest tonight.

But first he needed to return something to Brandan. If he was going to get the answers he needed, he was going to do it on his own terms without the help of silly charms of tricks.

* * *

 **Merida's Perspective**

Merida slowly opened her eyes and realized that it was late. Her room was cloaked in darkness and she fumbled awkwardly to turn on a candle. She rubbed the drowsiness out of her eyes and thought that dinner would probably be over. She fought with herself whether to go back to sleep or sneak into the kitchen for a snack. Her stomach grumbled with hunger as she tied her curls into a loose ponytail. She checked a mirror quickly making sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

Merida then proceeded to quietly open the door, she stuck her head out a bit and listened for the sounds of people in the throne room. When she heard none she peeked down the stairs and found it to be almost empty. A few clansmen were chatting or writing letters most likely to their families back home.

She made her way to the kitchen and found it to be also empty. How late was it? How long had she slept? She took a couple of pastries and headed outside for some fresh air.

The air was cool and the quiet of the night was relaxing. She found an isolated spot inside the castle walls, it was a hallway that nobody ever passed through at night. She often heard the lady servants say it was too dark and too creepy to pass by there so they often avoided it. Merida on the other hand sought it out for peace, quiet and because you were able to see the stars from that particular spot.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. She hadn't felt this peaceful since the clans had arrived.

Merida flinched when she heard the familiar creaking of a door opening. She got up and hid round the corner. The door closed shut. She listened for the sound of footsteps heading towards her but instead heard a faint melody. It was beautiful, soft and gentle. It reminded her of Galen and her heart did a small somersault. She couldn't resist she peeked round the corner and found Galen himself sitting on the floor strumming a lute. He looked lost, or rather his expression was hard to read.

She walked towards him and sat next to him. He hadn't noticed her presence, she smiled and said "That sounds beautiful." She leaned on his shoulder, she felt him give a little jump and noticed the nervous smile that emerged.

"Thank you" he said. "Ah didnae see ye at supper, urr ye a'richt? _(I didn't see you at supper, are you alright?)"._

She blinked and answered "I'm alright was just very tired and needed to get away from Brandan's awful singing."

She eyed him warily as he strummed his lute "…You're not going to sing about wild flowers…. are you?"

He stopped strumming and turned to look at her seriously before responding "Ainlie if ye dinnae mak' me read anymair poetry _(Only if you don't make me read anymore poetry)."_

Both of them burst out laughing about the incidents which had taken place these prior days.

"Can you explain what was that all about?" she asked in between chuckles. She stopped her chuckling when she noticed he was not laughing with her anymore. She noted that he was gripping his hands tightly.

"Galen?"

"Princess." He said in a serious tone.

She took his hand and kissed it "Call me Merida, we know each other well enough."

"Merida..." he began. "Whit dae ye think o' me? _(What do you think of me?)"_

She was speechless, she wasn't expecting him to ask that. What did she think of him? She blushed bright red and she tightened the hold on his hand. He squeezed back and that small gesture gave her the courage to respond. "I think you're special to me."

"In whit wey? _(In what way?)_ " He asked. "Am ah a special lik' a mukker or... Something mair? _(am I a special like a friend or... something more?"_

She turned to face him and said "More." She threw her arms around him and felt him tense up. Slowly she felt him relax and felt his arms snake around her middle. She kissed his cheek.

"You're special to me in the way that you frighten me. I feel like I can't breathe when I'm around you but at the same time when you're not there, it's like a piece of me is missing." She felt him tighten his hold on her. "You make my heart flutter when you smile at me and I feel peaceful when you're next to me. You balance me."

They separated from one another. He stood up and helped her stand as well. She was confused to say the least he had on such a serious expression. Merida felt her heart speed up when a small fear made its self-known. She feared he would now mock her words instead he took both her hands in his and looked at her. She grew shy under his gaze and tried to look somewhere else but he didn't let her. He had placed a hand on the side of her face and had made her look at him before he leaned down for a kiss.

"Merida Ye'r gey special tae me, 'n' ah dinnae think ah cuid bide mah lee wi'oot ye by mah side. _(Merida you're very special to me and I don't think I could live without you by my side.)"_ Galen took a deep breath and said "Sae.. If ye'll hae me ah liked tae spend th' rest o' mah lee wi' ye. _(So... if you'll have me I like to spend the rest of my life with you)."_

He searched her face for any indication she would say no but instead felt something wet. A tear? He panicked "A'm sorry...i... Weel! _(I'm sorry...I... well!)"_

She shook her head and jumped into his arms. He clumsily caught her before she kissed him and whispered "If you don't mind my stubbornness from time to time I'd be happy with you by my side." She smiled at him and he smiled in return.

They embraced and held onto each other for what felt like an eternity or what should have felt like an eternity. Merida heard a loud YES! Coming from the door Galen had come out of earlier. She raised an eyebrow at him and he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Oor dads micht hae ower heard us juist noo _(Our dads might have over heard us just now."_ He said quietly.

It was her turn to be embarrassed when she heard a familiar laugh _(her father's)_ coming from inside the room. Realization hit her when she remembered Galen and Lord Macguffin were staying in this part of the castle. She whipped her head when she heard the door creaking open. Lord Macguffin and King Fergus came out both wearing the biggest grins Merida had ever seen. She hid her face in her hands wishing to disappear at the moment.

She let out a small shriek when she was lifted off the ground and had the air knocked out of her. She had been swept into a bear hug by Lord Macguffin.

"Welcome my future daughter-in-law to the family" he yelled enthusiastically.

She was mortified and she could tell Galen was as well; he was shrinking in on himself again. Lord Macguffin set her down before her father enveloped her in a hug of his own.

He sighed sadly but then smiled "Your mother is going to be so happy lass."

"As she should be!" Lord Macguffin said. "Well at least I don't have to worry about not having any grandchildren."

Merida and Galen both blushed bright red. Galen yelled "Da!"

Fergus and Lord Macguffin just chuckled at the young couple before they left to find the queen. She would surely be happy to hear such news.

"A'm sorry _(I'm sorry)"_ he said.

She grabbed his hand again and smiled though embarrassed "Don't be. Something tells me things are going to get more complicated…...but I don't mind as long as you're there by my side."

He smiled at her before he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story =)! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I thank you for your reviews and your time. I am thinking about doing a part two to this story but i'm still undecided yet!**


End file.
